One Piece: Love Moments
by HappyMe-O
Summary: Dribbles/ one shots of Sanji and Zoro. Some sweet, some happy, some sad, some sexy. It will be SanZo  Zoro and Sanji Uke Merry Romance: Uke Zoro.
1. Galley Romance Part 1

**A/N: Kind of contains spoilers. **

**Ratting: K+**

**Fluffy SanZo**

**Dribble Series: Galley Romance Part one**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

**Strange five minutes **

**~X~**

After the two years passed and everyone reunited Sanji was in his kitchen and cooking a feast for the crew. He was thinking about how everyone changed over the two years. In personality no one had really changed, but in looks everyone did a little bit.

Nami has longer hair, Robin was now wearing long skirts and was showing her face a bit more, Franky is bigger, Usopp looks tougher, Chopper got bigger in his walk point, Luffy seemed a bit taller, Brook has new clothing and Zoro… well he now has a scar over his left eye and in some light he looks pretty.

It was odd and Sanji knew it, but when he first seen the swordsman he really thought he did look kind of pretty. His hair slightly longer and pushed back the way it did, it gave his face a feminine touch. _Maybe I was at that island far too long. _He thought to himself and grabbed several large platters and began to fill each one with all sorts of food.

The galley door opened and Sanji glanced to see who it was. He was a bit surprised to see it was the man he was just thinking about. "What do you want?" he asked as he started to chop vegetables.

Zoro watched Sanji for a moment and placed his swords to the side, leaning them gently against the wall. "Nothing, just some sake."

"I think you can wait until dinner, Marimo," Sanji said, sliding some of the tomatoes into a large bole and grabbed a few carrots.

Zoro frowned keeping his eyes on Sanji, watching his back. "Why?"

Sanji growled, placing his knife down and he washed his hands. "What do you mean _why? _Because Zoro, I'm not going to give you some sake knowing you will drink it all in one gulp! It's a waist."

"You just like to complain, just give me some in a mug then. There shouldn't be a problem with that," he said, stepping over to the cook and reaching for the cabinet.

Sanji stopped him, pressing his hand over the cabinet door and he turned to Zoro with a scowl. Until he seen something a bit unexpected; Zoro pouting. Sanji blinked and dropped his hand to the side not sure what to do with that look. It was just cute.

_He's not a woman, but he is defiantly pretty…, and cute…! What am I thinking? I've been on that island too long. _He thought to himself and looked away from the swordsman. "No."

"Come on shitty-brow Just let me have something to drink. You have to admit it's been a long journey and I would like to have some booze before dinner even if it's just a mouthful," Zoro complained. "I bet if I was a woman you would get me something to drink!"

Sanji sighed, glancing at Zoro once more, almost afraid what he might see. Again Zoro was pouting, but also looking at him. Though the man was right, if Nami or Robin would have asked for a mug of sake he would have gladly let them. He shook his head. He was being a sexist, and backwards. He also said he would do anything for a pretty face.

"All right, go ahead and take a bottle of Sake," he said, feeling defeated. He waved a hand and turned back to his vegetables.

Zoro blinked, surprised his little rant worked. Smiling he went over to the alcohol rack and grabbed a bottle. He uncorked it with his teeth and took a large gulp. He turned back to Sanji. "Thanks." He said and sat at the table to finish his drink. Usually he would just leave, but he wanted to sit and rest for a moment. It was odd behavior, but he guessed he was just happy to be back home.

"Yeah, whatever," Sanji said, and returned to his cooking. Once the vegetables were chopped and cleaned he tossed them all into a large pot with chunks of cut meat. He could still feel the swordsman's presence behind him and he wondered why. Zoro had never stayed in the galley longer then necessary. He turned around to face the other man to question.

Zoro was just sitting there enjoying his sake. No arguing, or wanting much else but to sit and drink. Sanji blinked watching him and took a good look. Zoro's light green hair was pushed back and he could see it waved and it looked lovely. It was like looking at a woman with short hair. Though Sanji knew Zoro was no woman. Everyone on the ship had seen his scared chest before, and each of the men had shared a shower once or twice before because of lack of water.

So why did Zoro look so pretty after two years? _Maybe he always looked like this and I just never noticed before. _He thought to himself. Frowning he grabbed himself a glass and sat next to Zoro, setting the glass in front of him.

Zoro blinked at the glass and nodded, poring Sanji a bit of sake. The cook could be annoying, as proven earlier when they were fighting, but there were times when the cook was ok. He was all right to talk to when they were not fighting. He remembered two years before when they stood up late, just talking. Zoro had always enjoyed the cook's company and fighting with him just added to it all. He did like the cook, maybe more then he would like to admit. Too bad Sanji was only into woman.

"So, you got to train with MiHawk?" Sanji randomly asked, as he sipped his drink, watching Zoro.

Zoro nodded his head, and smiled. "Yeah," he shrugged, and continued to drink.

Sanji watched him for a moment and leaned back in his chair. He vaguely wondered what it would be like to be with a man. He supposed it wouldn't be that bad, and though they fought a lot, Sanji was wondering if Zoro was a good choice. He was pretty enough, was a decent man, and after Thriller Bark, Sanji had the most respect for him. _I shouldn't think about it…, he is a man, but still…. _

Sanji sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He noted Zoro was looking at him with a questionable look. He shook his head and smiled, leaning over he kissed the swordsman's cheek. He stood to his feet, and walked out of the room, completely forgetting about the stew he was making.

Zoro on the other hand just sat there blinking, confused. Nothing seemed to make since in the last five minutes he was in that room. He touched his cheek and stood to his feet; he grabbed his swords and left the galley after Sanji. He wasn't going to ask the cook what that was about, he kind of didn't want to. He knew eventually it would come out sooner or later.

He had said he liked Sanji, but he wasn't sure if it was that way or not. Either way Sanji was the idiot in the whole thing. He guessed this is what happens when you are stuck on an island full of Okama's for two years; no one comes out straight no matter how much you try. All and all the last five minutes were still strange.

**End?**


	2. Galley ROmance part 2

**Ratting: K+**

**Fluffy SanZo**

**Dubble Series: Galley Romance Part 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece:**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece:**

**Something Different?**

**~X~**

Zoro stretched and yawed widely when he woke up that morning. He blinked his eyes open and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He got up from his hammock and groaned, making his way to the washroom. When he was finished he went to the galley to get his morning juice. It was a routine that hasn't changed in two years.

Once he got to the galley he could smell bacon and eggs and his stomach rumbled. He rubbed it gently and sighed, walking into the room he watched as Sanji as the blond cooked breakfast with his usual fast past.

"Cook," he mumbled, yawning once more.

Sanji glanced at him but didn't stop the task in front of him. "Morning Marimo," he said and tossed a glass in Zoro's direction. "Fresh squeezed on the table."

Zoro grunted in response and caught the glass with ease and made his way over to the table. He sat down, and grabbed the pitcher of Orange Juice. To him, it was like two years never passed; everything was the same so far, nothing amiss.

He poured himself the glass of juice and took a long sip, enjoying the flavor. He sat there with the glass of juice for a while, listing to Sanji make breakfast and waiting patently for it to be done. Usually the cook would ask him to set the table and a fight would take place. For some reason he would end up doing it anyway.

"Hey, Marimo," Sanji said, turning to look at the other man as he took out a pile of plates.

"I'm not setting the table," Zoro said, finishing his orange juice and he poured himself another glass.

Sanji frowned, and placed the plates in front of Zoro as if he didn't hear the other man. He then smiled and gently rubbed the top of Zoro's hair with his fingers. "Thanks."

Zoro blinked at the odd bit of affection. The cook was acting strange now, and that wasn't part of the normal routine. "Oi! I said no!"

"Do it anyway, or no sake for you!" Sanji threatened, adding a large pile of bacon on a platter with some eggs.

Zoro grumbled picking up the plates and he stepped over to the cook, putting plates on the counter. "You do it," he said, glaring at the blonde's head.

Sanji frowned and turned so his full attention was on Zoro. He stared at the glaring man and raised his brow. "Then you are not getting sake," he said, grabbing the plates and brought them back over to the table.

Zoro watched Sanji and stuck out his bottom lip. The man was a bastard. "Fine, I'll do it," he said, and took the dishes from the cook's hands.

Sanji watched with a smile. The swordsman was always easy to get to help him with breakfast. He was glad that nothing really changed. No everything was the same in his opinion. He turned to the stove and cracked another egg in the pan. He paused on grabbing the next egg and noted that one thing wasn't the same: his tender act with the other man that was differently different.

**End? **


	3. Galley Romance Part 3

**Fluffy humur**

**Rated T for swearing. **

**Dribbe Series: Galley Romance Part 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

**

* * *

**

**Blushing**

**~X~**

Zoro found himself sitting on deck, back turned to the crew. His face was tinted pink and has been for the last twenty minutes now. And he blamed it all on the shitty Cook.

~X~X~X~

_Twenty mints earlier Zoro walked into the galley, to get himself a bottle of water. He had been training hard and it was time for his afternoon nap. As he stepped into the galley he noted Sanji was working on their after lunch snack. _

"_Oi Cook, bottle of water?" he asked making his way to the counter. _

_Sanji hummed some, turning to Zoro; he flashed the greenhead a smile and turned to the fridge and unlocked it, looking inside for Zoro's large water bottle. Once he found it he turned to Zoro and handed it to him. "Here you go," he said and winked._

_Zoro just kind of stared at him then a bit confused and he took the bottle in hand. "What's wrong with you?"_

_Sanji frowned. "What? Nothing, why?"_

_Zoro tilted his head to the side. "You are acting too kind to me. Are you sick?" he asked reaching a hand and he touched Sanji's forehead. _

_Sanji rolled his yes, and pushed Zoro's hand away. He then turned to the food he was preparing. "No I am in a good mood, shit-head. Don't spoil it," he grumbled stuffing some more rice into the sushi rolls he had made. He had accepted before that he was in some bizarre way that he was attracted to the swordsman. At first he blamed it on their long journey and not being on an island, but after a week, the feelings continued. _

_Sighing, Sanji turned around, holding up a sushi in his fingers. "Here, try and let me know if it's good," he said, handing it to the swordsman. _

_Zoro grunted eyebrow raised. He took the sushi in his hand and plopped it into his mouth, savoring the taste. "It's uh good," he said, looking at the blond with a suspicious stair. _

_Sanji chuckled and picked up another one with a different topping. He gently placed it to the swordsman's lips. "Try this."_

_Zoro blushed a tomato red, his cheeks heating up. Was the cook really trying to feed it to him! Swallowing and for some reason feeling nervous he opened his mouth, letting the cook slide the sushi in. He chewed slowly and swallowed. "It's good…"_

_Sanji grinned. "Cute," he said and turned around. "Now leave my kitchen, shitty Marimo. I have a snack to finish," said, back to his normal attitude. _

_Zoro's blush reddened if that was possible. Did he just…? Shaking his head Zoro ran from the galley feeling very contused. _

**~X~X~X~**

"What the hell is going on with that cook?" Zoro mumbled to himself. His lower lip was sticking gout as he pouted, arms folded over his chest. When he heard the calls for snack, he glanced to the galley and noted Sanji wink at him. His blush returned and he looked away. _"Damn him… doing this to me!"_

**TBC**


	4. Galley Romance Part 4

**Galley Romance Part 4**

**Fluffy/Romance (yeah another one.)**

**Rated: K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

**

* * *

****Nighttime Talk**

**~X~**

It was late at night and Sanji was busy cleaning the kitchen. Usually he was the last one going to bed. It was at this time of hour Sanji could do preparations for the morning and decide what to cook the next day. It was also the best time to think.

Lately the number one thing on his mind has been Zoro. Since he noted how cute the other man looked when they first got back to the ship, it was non stop. He also started to notice the cute behavior Zoro does at times; like the blushing from earlier.

_Strange, I've been dreaming about woman for the past two years and here I fall for a man? _Sanji thought to himself as he grabbed a bottle of sake and a glass. He blinked when he heard the galley door squeak open. He sighed, closed his eyes and placed he glass down. "Luffy, I said no midnight snack!"

"It's not Luffy," said a more gentle voice that rung through Sanji's ears.

Sanji turned around with a smile. "Ah, Zoro," he said and took a good look at the man in front of him. It was clear he just rolled out of bed, not even having his swords at his side and feet were still bare. He frowned and held up the bottle. "Want a drink?"

Zoro raised his brow at the question, shrugged and nodded. He made his way over to the table, feet padding across the cold floor. He took the offered filled mug and mumbled "thanks," before sitting down.

Sanji sat across from him, his own mug of sake in his hands. He lit a fresh cigarette and took a drag, before sitting it gently on the ashtray and took a few swallows of his drink. He grinned, watching Zoro, leaning his chin on his hand. "So," he began, picking up his smoke again. "What is your relationship with that cutie-chan?"

"Eh?" Zoro asked, putting his mug down and looking at the cook with a raised brow. "Pernoa? Eh, she's a friend," he said and shrugged. "Why?"

Sanji shook his head, taking another swallow of sake. "No reason, you were with her for two years, I thought maybe you were seeing her romantically…, or something?"

Zoro chuckled. "I was stuck with her for two years, she patched up my wounds when needed, and we had some conversations, nothing more. But.., it was two years."

Sanji raised a brow. "So, what you are saying is, if something happened between you two, it was just…, random, no feelings attached?"

"No, I was too focused on training and getting here. I wasn't interested in her that way. She was too annoying. But I have respect for her. She did help me…I guess," he shrugged, arms folded over his chest. "Why?"

Sanji just smiled and he felt somewhat relived. Zoro wasn't romantically evolved with the cutie-chan. And even if they did do anything of the sort it didn't mean anything, it was just… stress relief maybe? Sanji then finished his drink. "Ah," he shrugged, setting his cup in the sink, and tossed away his smoke.

He slowly made his way over to Zoro standing behind him. He grinned, wrapping his arms around the others shoulder and he leaned his cheek against the other mans. "I was just making sure, you can finish the bottle," he said and kissed the other's left cheek and leaned away. "Good night," he said and walked out.

Zoro sat there dumbfounded and confused. He brought his hand to his cheek and touched it, blinking rapidly. He then turned to the retrieving cook about to say something but it was too late, the blond had left. He turned his had back to his empty mug and finished the last mouthful. "He's acting weird," he decided and reached for the bottle.

He sat there alone for a few minutes, finishing off the last bit of the booze thinking about the whole thing. When the booze was gone he tossed the empty bottle in the trash and got up. "He must really like my new scar," he said, deciding that was the answer to Sanji's weird behavior.

**End?**


	5. Galley Romance Part 5

**Galley Romance Part 5**

**Fluffy/Romance **

**Rated: K+**

**A/N: These love moments are dribbles, each with a little series with different parts. They may not always go in a direct order. There will be times when I switch it up. It doesn't mean I ended the little dribble series. No littler series end until you see THE END! **

**If they end with a -**_**End with a ?**_** - means there will be more or a TBC. I just wanted to clear that up. :) Thanks. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

**

* * *

**

**Shivers**

**~X~**

A winter island was near and the night was very cold. Zoro's toes were curled under a blanket as he tried to stay warm. Because of a marine fight earlier that day the heating dock was broken, making the whole ship cold. Usually Zoro could just ignore this, but it was even colder then when they were on Drum Island. The only ones who were fine with it were Franky and Chopper.

Grunting Zoro got up from his bunk and made his way to the galley. He didn't care if the cook wasn't awake; he was getting some sake to warm his blood. He shivered on the way, hugging his chest. "Damn weather!" he grunted and ran right into the kitchen.

He sighed in relief once he got into the room and he shivered again. The Galley was much warmer then the boys bunk, but it still had a chill to it. "I should just stay here tonight," he said and felt around for a light. On finding it, he blinked his eyes so they would adjust and he spotted a bottle of sake on the table. Raising a brow he took the few steps to the table and took the bottle, looking at it, he then glanced around the room.

"Huh, weird," he said and shrugged. He uncorked it with his teeth and took several large gulps. The liquid burned his throat on the way down, but it felt good. He took a seat at the table, enjoying his sake, debating on staying there the night.

"Drinking my sake, Marimo?"

Zoro blinked when he heard Sanji and he stopped in mid sip, turning around to see Sanji, a blanket draped over his shoulder. He looked at the bottle in his hand then back to the bottle. "And here I thought you left it out for me."

Sanji raised a brow and walked over. "No, I was going to have some for myself. What are you doing here anyway?" he said, taking the bottle of sake and taking a swig of it.

Zoro frowned; the cook's attitude towards him did a complete 180 since the little kiss on the cheek. He felt disappointed in it too. He didn't know why, maybe because he kind of liked the attention even if it wasn't completely directed at him. "Ah, I was cold."

Sanji's face softened when he heard the Swordsman's response. He glanced at the greenhead and noted the small pout on his face. He blushed then smiled. He handed the swordsman the bottle back and slide his blanket off his shoulder and wrapped it around Zoro's. "You should have said something," he said, softly.

Zoro blinked feeling the soft blanket on his shoulders and he raised a brow. The cook was just like a woman, it was almost weird. But the soft touch to his shoulder and the warm blanket felt nice, he couldn't complain. "Thanks."

Sanji chuckled, resting his cheek against Zoro's smiling. "You're welcome," he said, kissing his cheek and sitting next to the swordsman.

Zoro blinked at the affection and turned to Sanji with a confused look. He scratched his cheek and placed the bottle of sake on the table. "You really like my new scar, huh?"

Sanji blinked and wondered if Zoro was serious or not. "Uh, sure, it suits you," he said, shrugging some.

Zoro nodded and reached a hand, touching Sanji's cheek. "I like the scruff, I guess."

Sanji chuckled, Zoro was just being cute now he wanted to wiggle and hug him. "Ah, thanks."

"We can go back to fighting an arguing now. We are even," Zoro said and sipped his sake.

"Of course, I've never stopped. I believe I nearly kicked your ass this morning. What's wrong?" the cook asked, reaching over and running a hand down Zoro's cheek gently.

"Tired," Zoro said absentmindedly leaning into the touch, and leaning into Sanji. He yawned head dropping to his chin. A second latter he was snoring.

"Zoro?" Sanji whispered. "Ah, sleeping," he said, and picked Zoro up with little trouble. "Heavy bastard," he mumbled gently dropping him on the leather kitchen both on the other side of table.

Zoro snored away not even realizing what was going on. Sanji just chuckled and wrapped the blanket around him. He smiled, and kissed his forehead, a feeling of butterflies fluttered in his stomach. He was a bit taken back from the feeling but accepted well enough. _I'm really am falling for him… _He thought, as he walked out of the Galley, giving the sleeping man one more glance before going back to bed himself.

END?


	6. Galley Romance Part 6

**A/N: Thank you every one who has been reviewing so far! I am glad everyone likes these short dribbles! The reviews are wonderful thank you so much! 3**

**Rated: T**

**Hurt/Comfort/fluff**

**Dribble series: Galley romance. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**

* * *

**

**Accident**

**~X~**

Zoro was staying away from the galley as long as he could. The most recent fight he had with the cook went to the extreme. He was sure, now he would not be allowed to sleep in the Galley while they were on the winter island, and they still had five more days left.

He didn't mean to put so much force in his last attack, and he didn't mean to hurt the cook the way he did, physically and mentally. He felt downright horrible about it all. Of course it had to happen after how nice Sanji has been the past few weeks too. He was pretty positive that little bit of fun was over with now.

He wasn't even sure what got him so mad in the first place. It started out as a normal day with the cook serving breakfast right after he had set the table. Then the witch came in, batted her eyelashes, and once more tricked Sanji into doing her bidding. That had started it. He was sick of Nami treating Sanji as if he was some sort of slave. It made him sick.

Then after the cook returned from the stupid chore, he voiced his opinion. It wasn't the first time he had done so. Two years ago he and the cook fought over it all the time. But this time, for some reason it was different. For some reason it seemed more personal.

It wasn't so much that he was angry at Nami for ordering around the cook. No, he was angrier at the cook for listing to her and acting like she was the queen of the world. What was it with Nami and that damn cook? She didn't have any cool scars on her face, or anywhere for that meter, so what was the big deal? Didn't he like the scars? That's what he thought.

But then that's when the fight got out of hand and Zoro put more strength in his swords then the Cook was ready for and he ended up falling backwards, landing on his wrist and breaking his hand. It was an Accident, Zoro really didn't mean to, and he never seen Sanji so mad before, it was almost scary.

"I should apologies," Zoro decided, rubbing the back of his neck. He took a deep breath and made his way to the galley, creeping in slowly. He noted the Cook was making something, using one hand to do so. He sighed, and closed the door behind him.

"Sanji."

Sanji's back stiffened when he heard Zoro and he turned around to glare at the green head. He was really hurt form what happened earlier and he didn't want to see the swordsman right now. "What?"

Zoro turned to look at his feet, wrinkling his nose at how dirty they were compared to how clean the kitchen floor was. He slowly removed them, feeling they were too dirty. He then glanced at Sanji, feeling completely nervous now. "I'm uh…, I'm Sorry."

Sanji was a bit shocked about Zoro's words, he also didn't understand why he just removed his boots, but that was beside the point. "Why did you get so mad, Zoro?" he asked, accepting the apology. Part of him knew Zoro didn't mean to add the extra weight before, but it still had hurt.

Zoro shrugged and made his way over to the blond. "I don't know. I got…," Zoro paused as he thought about it. He knew he was angry because of the attention Sanji was giving Nami, so he was jealous? Zoro blinked and blushed. "I don't know you were giving that witch so much retarded attention it just made me snap."

Sanji listened to Zoro and smiled, seeming to understand. "First, don't call Nami-San a witch, second, come here," He said, opening his arms.

"What?" Zoro said, confused, taking a step back, but was taken off guard when Sanji's good arm grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him back in. He gasped when Sanji brought him into a gentle hug.

"You have no reason to be jealous, Marimo-kun. Though I like to flirt with Nami-san and Robin-chan my true attentions are for you," he said in Zoro's ear.

Zoro blushed more, and rested his head to Sanji's shoulder, not sure how to take those words, but they –for some reason- made him feel good. He sighed softly. "You, you forgive me?"

Sanji nodded, kissing the side of Zoro's head. "Of course, it was an accident after all."

**End?**


	7. Galley Romance Part 7

**Galley Romance Part 7**

**Ratting T**

**Romance/fluff**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**.

* * *

A Second Hand Confession.

**~X~**

A day pased since Zoro accidently broke Sanji's hand. Things seemed to go by smoothly after that and to the crew's surprise. Everyone had thought there was going to be murder on the Sunny after that horrible event. But after Zoro apologized and Sanji understood why Zoro got so angry things went by smoothly.

Now Zoro was in the galley helping the cook out with dinner. He was forced to put on the panda apron and got to work chopping vegetables while the cook prepared the meat. Zoro was a bit disappointed that he couldn't use his swords though, but got over it when he seen the knife he was allowed to use.

He was standing in front of the counter with several carrots, tomatoes, and onions in front of him. He took one carrot in his hand and placed it to the side like Sanji had instructed and held the knife out. "One Knife style chopping attack!" he shouted and quickly started to dice the orange vegetable into pieces. It wasn't long after that did he finish all the carrots and started on the tomatoes.

"This is easy," he said with a grin, sliding all the carrots into a white bole and grabbed a tomato.

"Is it now?" Sanji said when he made his way over, a pot with his good hand. He gently placed it on the stove. It was filled with tons of chopped seaking meat. He reached over and grabbed the white bole and glanced inside at the carrots and nodded his approval. "Not bad," he said, and reached for a pan. "Can you do the onions next? Then slide them into this pan when you are done?" He asked with a soft smile.

"Ok, what are you going to do?" Zoro asked, moving the tomato aside and he grabbed the onions instead.

"I'm going to start on the meat. So cut fast because I would like to fry the onions along with the meat as it all cooks."

"Ok," Zoro said and chopped an onion in half and quickly started to dice it up just as Sanji asked. Once he was done with the first onion he slid it right into the pan FOR Sanji, and watched as the cook quickly mixed it in with the meat.

"I'll need about four onions," Sanji said, answering Zoro's unspoken question.

"Ok," Zoro quickly got to work.

Once the meat was fried and onions were cut, Sanji let Zoro work on the tomatoes he wanted as he worked on his meat souse for the curry. He noted Zoro was working a bit slower now and he frowned. "What's wrong Zoro?"

"Huh? Nothing, watching Chopper and the others outside. Seems like they might have caught something big," Zoro said, pointing to the kitchen porthole.

Sanji glanced outside and grinned. "Ah, good, we are running a bit low on food," he said, and put the burner to the rice on low. He washed his hand gently in the sink and turned to Zoro, wrapping his arms around the other's waist from behind. He leaned his chin on Zoro's shoulder and smiled.

Zoro didn't stop his work as he felt Sanji hold onto him. He felt butterflies deep in his stomach, and he shivered lightly from the soft touch. He tried to ignore it and just focused on his tomato. He shivered again when he felt Sanji's good hand run gently up his arm and side. "Uh, you need something?" he blushed.

Sanji chuckled and kissed Zoro's cheek, slowly backing away from the other man, but staying close enough that he can run his hands through Zoro's green hair, his hip leaning against the counter. "No, I just enjoy holding you."

"So blunt," Zoro couched some, sliding the last tomato into the bowl. "You, um really like me?"

Sanji chuckled. "Yep, weird huh?" He grinned, dropping his hand to the side. "Do you mind?"

Zoro shook his head, trying not to show the blush on his cheeks. He turned to Sanji and shrugged. "I think I feel the same…."

**End? **


	8. Galley Romance Part 8 Final

**Galley Romance part 8-Final**

**Ratting T**

**Romance/Fluff**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

**

* * *

**

**Protector**

**~X~**

Once again it was freezing and when bedtime came around Zoro gathered his things and went right to the galley to sleep. Now that he and Sanji were back on good terms, he knew it was all right to sleep in there. He was a bit disappointed that it was their last night on this winter island however, and wondered what kind of excuse he could come up with to continue this little event.

He sighed as he carried his blanket into the galley and immediately was welcomed with warm air. He grunted and kicked off his, now clean, boots and set them aside by the door and sat down on the large leather booth, bringing his blanket around his shoulder. He shivered and curled his feet up, to get comfortable.

He was just starting to fall asleep when he heard the galley door open again. He opened his eyes ready to knock Luffy out, only to relax when he noticed the trail of smoke from Sanji's cigarette. He smiled and sat up, pleased to see the blond cook.

"Hey," Sanji said, making his way over only after setting his own shoes aside by Zoro's. He sat down next to the green head, leaning his back against the cushion of the booth and finished his smoke. He sat there quietly for the moment, crushing his cigarette in a nearby ashtray then turned his attention to Zoro. "Were you sleeping?"

Zoro shook his head watching Sanji, wondering what the cook was doing back in the galley. They had bid goodnight to one another privately thirty minutes ago.

It was another thing that Zoro enjoyed was the privet kisses and goodnights Sanji gave him ever since their conversation in the kitchen. He was very pleased at how their relationship had grown, after the two years.

"No, almost," he said, rubbing the back of his head and yawned.

"Mmm, Sorry," Sanji said, bringing an arm around Zoro's waist, pulling the other man over to him. He spread his legs so Zoro fit perfectly right against his chest. He smiled and kissed the top of Zoro's head and he leaned back more comfortably on the cushion. "Sleep now, it's too cold to sleep alone. Even the others are sharing one large bed," he chuckled.

Zoro was a bit shocked at Sanji's actions, but grinned, leaning back against the cook's chest. He sighed and closed his eyes. He felt more than warm there, but happy and loved too.

It all started because of their strange conversation in the galley only a month ago. Since then the two have been sharing gentle moments like this, all in which happened in the galley.

One thing Zoro learned, when with Sanji he could relax and let his guard down. Sanji had said he was Zoro's protector as Zoro was the protector of the crew. This way when Zoro wanted to relax he didn't have to worry because Sanji was there. This alone made Zoro smile.

The green head turned around and smiled at the cook, the two shared a soft warm kiss, and Sanji ran his hands down Zoro's back in a smooth motion.

Zoro moaned and closed his eyes, dropping his head so it rested on Sanji's chest. He relaxed as now he felt safe.

Sanji relaxed because he knew Zoro was comfortable.

Both were happy because it was the beginning of a new and happy relationship.

**The End. **

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Sorry for any mistakes.**

**A/N2: That's the end to Galley Romance! I hope you all enjoy. **

**A/N3: Next Romance series will be High School Romance. Again it will be Zoro Uke! It will also be less fluff and a bit more romance/drama. It is High school after all. :) **

**Thank you, everyone, who has reviewed so far! Please keep them coming, they make me smile! **


	9. High School Romance Part 1

**FOR CRYSTLEBLUEFOX'S BIRTHDAY!**

**High School Romance part 1 **

**Rating T**

**Romance/fluff (I seem to like these.)**

**A/N: These little set of dribbles will be set in High School, Zoro's place, Sanji's place and one or two activity places (exp- the mall, movies, library.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

**

* * *

**

**Lunch Time Feelings**

**~X~**

Sanji and Zoro were friends since middle school. They met in the 6th grade and now were seniors in High school. In the tenth grade, Zoro came out and told each of his friends he was gay. At first Sanji was weary of the idea, but when the other teen needed him he was there, and supportive.

Now the beginning of their senior year, Sanji found himself attractive to his greenhead friend, and was confused. Really he started to feel these strong feelings during the summer, when Zoro came to him for some comfort.

Ever since Zoro came out, things haven't been too easy. Not a lot of people approve of gays in their neighborhood. He was often made fun of, and a few times jumped. However Zoro proved to be strong, and could kick their ass, even so it still hurt his feelings.

Sanji felt protective of Zoro now, and wanted to let Zoro know that. He also wanted to be closer to him in a more intimate way. He was still confused about it all, but he thought it through over the summer, and knew it was a good time to be open with his feelings.

Now that it was lunch time, and the two were sitting alone on top of the roof, Sanji thought now was a good time.

He felt nervous, blushing even and having trouble meeting Zoro in the eyes. He coughed slightly and rubbed at the back of his head. "Um Zoro?" he said in a week voice.

Zoro, who was enjoying the bento Sanji made him blinked, putting it aside when Sanji spoke. "Huh?" he said, and took a long drink of his ice tea.

"I…, Zoro, I have something I want to tell you. I think it might be a bit important. I mean…." He sighed, feeling very frustrated.

Zoro blinked, setting his drink aside now giving Sanji his whole attention. "What is it?" he said, concern resting in his eyes.

Sanji took in a deep breath to calm his nerves. At times like this he wished he had a smoke, but being on school grounds that wasn't an option. He figured he had to do without it for now. He turned around and faced Zoro. "I uh, Zoro I want to go out with you."

Zoro's eyes winded a friction at Sanji's words and felt his cheeks heat up. In the last three and half years he always hoped Sanji would return his feelings. "What?"

"I have feelings for you, Zoro. I know it's odd, since I've always been attractive to woman before, but you, you know, different. I care about you more than anyone else, and I am uh I'm attractive to you," he said, his own cheeks turning pink.

"Sanji," Zoro said, and the greenhead smiled. "You are really asking me out?"

The blond nodded.

Zoro's heart pounded. "Yeah, okay."

"Really?" Sanji said, returning the smile.

Zoro nodded.

Sanji's heart beamed with joy and the blond gently grabbed Zoro into a hug. He sighed with relief and felt so much better. With him being with Zoro he knew he could help and protect his friend, and make him happy. It's what he wanted and what will make him happy too.

End?


	10. High School Romance Part 2

**High School Romance part 2**

**Rating T**

**Romance/fluff **

**A/N: Drama soon to come!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

**

* * *

**

**First Date**

~**X**~

Five days passed since Sanji asked Zoro out and so far things were going smoothly. Not everyone knew yet, only a few selective. They wanted to slowly let their friends know before they went completely public. It was Zoro's idea.

Zoro had gone through a lot over the last few years and he didn't want to welcome Sanji into it, afraid the blond would get to hurt and maybe e leave him.

Finally it was Friday and he and Sanji were going to spend most of the weakened together. He would be lying if he said he wasn't excited. This would be his first date, well that didn't involve just staying home and doing nothing but playing videogames or something like that.

Sanji had even said he was going to take him out, so it made him a little more excited.

"Zoro?"

Zoro blinked when he heard his name and he turned to see who it was, he smiled immedetly when he realized it was the blond of his thoughts. "Hey," he said, and gathered his books from his desk and quickly stuffed them into his bag.

Sanji returned the smile and gently touched the top of Zoro's head, letting his fingers run through his hair. No one else was in the room, so he knew it was okay do this little affection. "Coming with me to my place for dinner?"

Zoro nodded, his cheeks heating up from the touch and he nodded. "Yeah, we are going to the movies later?"

Sanji nodded, leading the way out of the room. "Of course, that's part of the plan. I just thought you would like to eat first."

"Yeah, what are you going to make?" Zoro asked, following the blond out to his car, smiling the whole way.

Sanji chuckled. "Baked Ziti."

~**X**~

After dinner and the movie Sanji and Zoro decided to take a quick walk through the park. It was late and dark so not a lot of people were around. They decided it was okay to let loose some and be themselves. Sanji had taken Zoro's hand and twined his fingers with the others.

The movie had gone smoothly. Little talking and Sanji had kissed Zoro's cheek at one point. To Zoro the whole thing was sweet. He usually wasn't a guy for sweet things, or to be all romantic, but with Sanji, he couldn't help but melt into it.

He guessed it was because, that's who Sanji was. Sweet and romantic. And he couldn't complain, that's how he liked the blond.

"Such a nice night, huh?" Sanji said softly, stopping in his tracks and looking up at the sky.

Zoro blinked and turned to the blond. "Yeah, you ok?"

Sanji nodded, giving Zoro a smile. He reached up and touched the other's cheek with his fingers. "I'm perfect," he said and leaned over pressing his lips to Zoro's.

Zoro was shocked at first but quickly melted into the kiss, and responded. Their lips connected in a soft motion at first, tongues touching shyly. Zoro could feel Sanji's arm tighten around his waist, holding him close and he slowly broke the kiss. Zoro's cheeks were burning from it all.

Sanji chuckled and once more ran a hand over the others cheek. "You're so cute. Let's go back, it's getting cold.

Zoro swallowed nodding and lost for words.

End?


	11. High School Romance Part 3

**High School Romance part 3**

**Rating T**

**Romance/Drama**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

**

* * *

**

**The Note**

**~X~**

The weekend went by pretty fast, too fast for Sanji's liking. He wanted to spend more time with Zoro and less time hiding the fact that they were a couple. However he knew why Zoro was doing it, it was for him. So that he wouldn't be put through the crap that Zoro did the last few years.

Sanji didn't really care what people thought though. They were only dating g a week, but he was pretty happy with his greenhead cutie.

Speaking of witch, Sanji was very much missing Zoro at the moment. He knew Zoro got to school a bit later then he did every day, due to him getting lost, so he figured to just wait for him in the class room.

Sighing, Sanji made his way over to his locker to grab the books he needed and to put away his coat. When he got there however he was met with a note sticking out and with his name on it.

_Sanji,_

_I know about you and Zoro. Break it off or suffer the consequences. Don't be a fag like him.- _

Anger boiled in the pit of Sanji's gut and he wrinkled the piece of paper in his hands and tossed it into the trashcan. He wasn't afraid, and whoever wrote that note had no right. There was no way he was going to break up with Zoro just because someone told him too. There was no way. _I'll find out who did this and kick their ass. _He thought to himself.

He grabbed his books, and dashed to the class room to wait for his boyfriend. If, whoever it was, who sent the note was going to do something, he was going to let them. He was proud to be with Zoro, and if he had to show it, then he will. Oh well to them.

**End?**


	12. High School Romance Part 4

**High School Romance part 4**

**Rating T**

**Romance/Drama (very short and somewhat sweet)**

**A/N: This will be my last one until next week.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

**

* * *

**

**Concerned**

**~X~**

Zoro got to school early that day. Early enough to talk to Sanji before the teacher took roll. He sat behind the blond, and the first thing he noted from the blonds eyes was anger. "Something wrong?" he asked, concern sang through his voice.

Sanji sighed. "Nothing that I'm not too concerned about," the blond answered. His bad mood from the note vanished when he heard Zoro's voice. He didn't want to concern his boyfriend all too soon. He wanted to wait until lunch to tell him about the note he received. He just had to figure out how to bring it up.

Zoro nodded figuring someone must have hit Sanji's nerves the wrong way. He smiled and reached over touching Sanji's hand gently so no one could see. "Talk to me if you need to, okay?"

Sanji nodded and gave Zoro's hand a light squeeze. "I will, you're so cute," he whispered before turning back around just as the teacher walked in.

Zoro nodded and sat back into his seat. He stared at the back of Sanji's head, knowing something was bothering the blond. Concern boiled up in his gut but he pushed it back knowing if it was real serious Sanji would come and talk to him. So he hoped the blond would. For now Zoro decided to wait it out.

A pair of eyes watched them from the corner of the room, listing and watching their every move.

**End?**


	13. High School Romance Part 5

**High School Romance Part 5**

**Rated: T**

**Romance/fluff/Drama**

**A/N: this one was orginally longer but I cut it into two parts. Next part I will have up today or tomorrow. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**

* * *

**

**Sweet Lunch**

**~X~**

Zoro looked around for Sanji when lunch time arived. He quickly made his way up to the roofe top to see if the blonde was there. When He didn't see his boyfriend he frowned in confustion. "Sanji?" he said, looking around once more.

Then long arms reached around and hugged Zoro from behind. Zoro gasped insuprise, but smiled when he smelt that familure smell of the cook. He quickly relaxed.

"Did you miss me?" Sanji whispered in Zoro's ear, kissing his cheek and smiling.

Zoro blusshed and turned to face Sanji. "Yeah, where were you?"

"Getting our lunch," Sanji said, letting go of Zoro but quickly and gently grabed him by the hand and led him over to the lunch benches that sat out there on the roofe. Sanji sat down and pulled his bag off his shoulder and ploped it next to him.

Zoro sat next to him on the bench watching his boyfriend take out two bentos, and thanked the other when one was handed to him.

"Take your time and eat, but as soon as your done I want to talk to you and show you something. It''s nothing I find too important, but I do think yous hould know anyway," Sanji said, giving Zoro a bright smile.

Zoro turned to Sanji just as he was about take a bite of his fish and nodded, smilling in return. It seemed he was right; there was something on the blondes mind….

**TBC**


	14. High School Romance Part 6

**High School Romance- Part Six**

**Romance/Drama**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

**

* * *

**

Gentle Talk

~**X**~

Zoro stared at the letter Sanji received a heavy frown on his face. The handwriting looked familiar so he wondered if it was someone he knew, or knew enough to recognize the writing. "The writing looks familiar," he said softly, turning to Sanji with a deep look of worry on his face.

Sanji's heart nearly broke seeing that look on Zoro. He frowned and placed a hand over Zoro's cheek, gently taking the letter from his grasp. "Yeah, looks like it," he said softly, crumbling the paper up and tossing it away. "Which is also a reason why it's nothing major to worry about, it's most likely someone we know, easer to catch."

Zoro leaned to Sanji's touch and sighed, looking down at his lap. "I just don't want the same thing to happen to you, like it does to me," he said, meeting Sanji's eyes. He took Sanji's hand with his and held it. "This is the first relationship…, real relationship I ever had. I don't want to loose you Sanji, as a boyfriend or a friend. I know that sounds mushy but… whatever."

Sanji chuckled and pulled Zoro over and right into his lap. He didn't care if someone seen them at this moment. Zoro needed his loven. Gently he ran his hand through the soft green hair. "You won't," he said and kissed Zoro softly on the lips, deep and passionate, sealing a silent promise.

**End**


	15. High School Romance Part 7

**High school Romance- Part 7**

**Romance/Drama**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

**Breaking Glass**

~**X**~

After school Zoro invited Sanji over to stay at his house. Sanji was a bit surprised that he was going to be staying the night, but Zoro also insured him it was just a sleep over and there would be no hanky panky. Sanji himself was relived as he was not sure if he was ready for that just yet, anyway.

Now the two were sitting on the couch, Zoro leaning against Sanji's shoulder, as Sanji sat back comfortable in the couch. They just finished dinner and were just watching TV. It was a peaceful quiet moment between the two of them.

It was that moment Sanji decided to glance out the window and notice someone wearing a mask, dressed in black, and standing across the street looking in on them. His eyes narrowed in suspicion when the said person took out a sling-shot with a large brick placed in the center of it.

Sanji's eyes winded and he quickly pushed Zoro out of the way, just as brick broke through the window shattering glass everywhere.

"Shit!" Sanji cursed, holding Zoro close as they laid on the ground. Slowly he turned to look at the broken window and then to the brick on the ground attached to it was a note. "Zoro, you okay?" the blond asked, running his fingers gently through the other teens hair.

Zoro nodded his heart pounding. He looked to Sanji and swallowed, nodding slowly. "Yeah, you?"

"I'M fine," Sanji said, kissing Zoro's cheek. He sat up and away from Zoro, to let the other straighten himself while he grabbed the brick with the letter. "Damn asshole is going to pay for this, I swear," Sanji said pulling the letter from the brick and opening it, he read out loud.

_Dear Sanji and Zoro_

_I know I only sent the first letter this morning, but after watching you two today it irritated my very soul. If you do not heed my warning, by Friday I guarantee the whole school will know of you two. _

_This is your last warning, brake up or you will never be able to show yourselves around this area again! _

_Sincerely,_

_Your secret admirer. _

Sanji growled deep in his throat and crumbled the letter up, tossing it away in the trash. He turned to Zoro who was looking at him with concern and pure horror over his features.

"Sanji I…," Zoro started, but stopped not really sure what he wanted to say.

Sanji shook his head and stepped over to his greenhead boyfriend and once again brought him into a hug. "Hush, like I said before it will be okay…, besides I think I know who is doing this, and we can clear it up tomorrow."

Zoro nodded, nuzzling into Sanji's neck. "Really?"

"Yeah, I caught a glimpse of the guy who shot the brick; he carried a sling-shot."

Zoro blinked and he looked up, meeting Sanji's eyes. "What? Really?"

Sanji chuckled and kissed his forehead. "Yeah."

**End**


	16. High School Romance Part 8

**High School Romance: Part 8**

**Romance/Drama**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

**A/N: Thanks All for the reviews!**

**

* * *

**

**Anger**

~**X**~

Sanji was angry, all day in school he searched and searched for the one responiable for braking Zoro's window. Only to find out that said person did not show up that day. Now after school Sanji scanned the crowed for a certan long nose "friend" of theirs just incase he did show up.

To his displeasure there was no such luck. He cursed under his breath and kicked a random kids book far across the other side of the school yard. Mumbling curses under his breath he made his way to the front of the school where he parked.

A gentle hand grabed his shoulder and he jumped, spinning on his heels he turned around to see who it was. He felt his muscles relax when he seen the pretty face of his boyfriend. "Zoro," he said softly, his shoulders sagging.

"It's all right Sanji," the green head said softly.

Sanji shook his head, and ran his hand through his hair. "It's not Zoro. Not as I would like it be. If someone else then I'd gladly wait to kick their ass. But this, this is different Zoro. He's supposed to be our friend. We did so much shit for him…, YOU did so much shit for him! You stuck up for him so many times before it's not even funny. Not to mention he knows the toruble you have gone through the years, and he pulls this shit?"

Sanji was fumming, and Zoro could see the hurt in the blonds blue eyes. He smiled though, and reached for Sanji and brought the other into his arms for a gentle embrace. "It's okay, Sanji," he said again, this time a more a whisper in the others ear.

"I know," Sanji said after a moment of silince. "But I can't help but feel betrayed."

Zoro chuckled and kissed the side of Sanji's head. "I know, it's okay though," he repeted, this time looking at Sanji their eyes meeting. Zoro grinned wickedly.

Sanji caught on. "We know where he lives."

**End?**


	17. High School Romance Part 9

**High School Romance Part 9**

**Drama**

**Rated T**

**A/N: Thank you for all the Reviews! Please keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

**

* * *

**

Shocked

~**X**~

The door was kicked off its hinges before Usopp could see who it was. His eyes widened in shock and he fell backwards, landing on his bottom. "S-Sanji Zoro!" he screeched.

"Hey Usopp, we came for a little visit. I hope that's okay," Sanji said as he walked into the house, angry eyes set on the long-nose with a murderous glare.

"Hey Usopp," Zoro said after Sanji, standing besides the blond. He slid his hands in his pocket and allowed Sanji to do the talking. The blond sure was hot when mad.

"So, Usopp? You don't like that Zoro and I are together?"

Usopp swallowed. He knew Zoro and Sanji would come searching for him after last night. He had prepared himself for it, but now he wasn't so sure if he could stand to do it. So he did the best thing he could and nodded.

"Why?" the blond asked, picking Usopp up by his shirt.

Usopp swallowed, holding back the tears in his eyes. _DO IT! SPILL IT OUT!_ He thought to himself.

"Well?" Sanji said, he was not one to be patent when angry.

"BECAUSE…," he paused and swallowed again.

"**BECAUSE I LOVE ZORO!"**


	18. High School Romance Part 10

High School Romance Part 10

**Drama, Romance**

**Rated T**

**A/N: there is one more High school Romance before I start another dribble romance. :) p.s sorry Usopp fans I wanted to make him a bad guy for once. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**

* * *

**

**Not Sorry**

~**X**~

Sanji and Zoro stared at Usopp in disbelief. The blond then glanced at his boyfriend, then to the long nose and took a step back. He wasn't sure if he should say anything at all. Though he could honestly say he lost all respect for Usopp.

"Why couldn't you have just told me, Usopp? I thought we were friends," Zoro said after a long moment of silence.

Usopp looked at him, a look of regret lingering in his eye. "I don't know. I was afraid. I wanted to, I'm just a coward. I wouldn't be able to stand up to other like you could when being called gay. Even Sanji who is so into woman doesn't care what people said. He's perfect for you Zoro!"

Zoro nodded. "Still doesn't explain why you did what you did."

"I know, and I am not sorry I did it! It shows Sanji is good for you, so that's good. But, I was hoping that it would have scared him off. Then I would have been the one to comfort you. I failed, but, I am not sorry. That's only a pinch of what is going to happen!"

Sanji was getting angry now and all over again. "Shut up Usopp! You are supposed to be in love with Zoro, why hurt him! Are you insane, I thought we were friends?"

Usopp didn't respond.

"Usopp, don't come near me for the next, I don't know when. I lost all respect for you," Sanji said and walked out.

Zoro frowned at him and glanced at Usopp. "You should have just told me," he said softly and began to leave.

"Why, it wouldn't have mattered."

"No, but you wouldn't have lost a very good friend," he said, and quickly went after Sanji. He hugged him from behind and kissed his cheek.

Sanji sighed and smiled. "Lets go, there's no point in being here anymore."

Zoro nodded, agreeing. He smiled as Sanji took his hand and led him away. He wasn't going to think about Usopp no longer. He was happy with his blond.

**End?**


	19. High School Romance Final!

**High School Romance 11-Final!**

**Fluffy/Romance **

**Rated: M**

**~THANK YOU ALL FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS!~**

**A/N: I know most of you wanted a longer "chapter" but I couldn't think of anything longer then what I have so I am very sorry! –Bows- I promise I will make it up to you all when I write my next set of dribbles! **

**A/N2: next dribbles will take place eon the Going Merry in "Merry Romance" Again it will be a Uke Zoro but there will be a moment or two that will seem Uke Sanji-ish I hope that's okay! For now enjoy the final of High School Romance!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

**

* * *

****Happy**

**X**

A few days passed since the encounter with Usopp, Sanji and Zoro haven't spoken to him since. By far things were going smoothly. Zoro was happy and enjoying his time with Sanji when they were together, and that made Sanji happy.

It was lunch time now Zoro and Sanji were on the roof sitting in their normal spot. Zoro was enjoying the bento Sanji made him that morning, with a bright smile on his face. Sanji watched him with love filled eyes and leaned over, boldly licking away some drips of ketchup.

Zoro blushed at the intimacy that gave, and he glanced at Sanji and swallowed. "Thanks," he said in a low voice.

Sanji was just about to say something when they heard someone open the door to the roof and he turned to see who it was. He was surprised to see it was Usopp. "What is it?" he asked, frowning.

Usopp had his head lowered and bowed. "I came to apologies. I was wrong to do what I did and I am sorry," he said, bowing low and not even meeting their eyes but he meant it all the same.

Sanji would look to Zoro knowing it was the greenheads call, that what ever Zoro deiced Sanji would would stick by him no matter what.

Zoro sighed and put his bento down and stared at Usopp. "Thanks, it'll be a while before I can forgive you. Though, I do accept your apology Usopp."

Usopp stood up straight, his legs shaking slightly. He looked at Sanji and then Zoro and nodded. "Thanks. See you around then," he said and left without another word.

Sanji watched as he left and then he turned to his boyfriend and laid a hand on his thigh. "You are a big man Zoro. I admire that," he said softly.

Zoro blushed again, and scratched his cheek. "Thanks," he smiled at the blond. He then leaned forward and gave Sanji a small kiss to the lips.

**~X~**

Friday came along fast and Sanji was glad it did. It was late in the evening and Zoro was over and the two were sitting in the living room together watching a movie. Zoro was half asleep though and head resting on Sanji's shoulder.

Sanji would glance down at him and smiled, running a hand through his hair and kissed his forehead. He smiled when he seen green eyes look up at him. "Stay the night?" he asked in a low whisper.

Zoro nodded and sat up, easing himself into Sanji's lap. "Yeah," he said and kissed the blond gently. He moved in closer when he felt his lover's strong hands to his back, and he shivered with delight.

Sanji chuckled and pulled Zoro close to him. "Good," he said when the kiss parted and he sighed. "That makes me happy."

"You make me happy, Sanji."

**End**


	20. Sanji The Buccaneer

**Crack of romance! **

**Crack fic! For Gecko-san **

**Rated: M**

**~THANK YOU ALL FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS!~**

**A/N: This will be the only crack fic for this dribbles. (until further notice) It's all crack! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

**

* * *

**

**Sanji The Buccaneer **

X

He was the Captain of the Buccaneer pirates and it was said he was crazy. So Crazy infect that he wanted to kidnap the Caption's son from the British Navy; Zoro. He was handsome and sexy, and very pretty in the eyes of Captain Sanji. Sure he was drunk when he had said it, but his crew took him serious and off they were, heading to the Island of Green.

Even though Sanji was off his rocker when he said such things he was excited. He had met Zoro once before in another town. His father chased them down, and somehow the greenhead had ended up on their ship, lost.

Sanji for some reason decided to help him and returned him home. Now he thought that was a mistake as he wanted Zoro to be his. Yep it wasn't going to be easy to kidnap Zoro no he was far too drunk to think straight, but he was going to do it.

"A cutlasses! Give me a Cutlass!" Sanji shouted, tossing his bottle of rum into the ocean. "I am depressed! I don't think he loves me back! I shall cut my throat!"

"Not again captain! We are reaching the island now! Don't do anything stupid!" said one of his men, grabbing Sanji by the arm, and pulling him away from the sharp swords.

Sanji would blink and looks out to the sea. "Oh! I see I see a ship!"

"A ship?" asked the crew and the looked out to sea as well.

"It's over there!" Sanji said pointing to a one man ship.

"I see the ship!" said another man.

Sanji blinks. "There is a ship?" he asked confused.

"Captain! It's Zoro!"

Sanji's eyes filled with hearts and he wiggled. "Bring him here! I want him!"

"Eye eye sir!"

"Not good night! Go Go get him!"

And so the crew gathered a large net and tossed it over, it landing directly on Zoro's head. With one big pull they tugged him up and onto the ship. Sanji squealed like a girl when he seen him.

"What's going on!" Zoro asked, eyes wide as he was randomly captured. Suddenly he was then pounced on by a flash of blond.

"Zoro-kun I missed you!" Sanji said, nuzzling Zoro;s neck making a face like this: n.n

Zoro blinked and seemed very confused, but then when he seen the sexy person in his lap, he decided he didn't care. "Oh! Cook! I missed you too! Merry me!"

"Yes! Of course!"

**The End **


	21. Merry Romance Part 1

**A/N: This is for ****The Wandering Swordsman!**** I was thinking and thinking on what to do for your challenge request, and just thought "Oh okay I can use it as the beginning for my next One Piece: Love moments! How about that? Also I am sorry it took so long! –bows- **

**Rated: M (to be safe :) )**

**Romance! (Some drama might come a bit later) **

**Dribble series: Merry Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

* * *

Back on the Blue Sea

~**X**~

The going Merry splashed hard onto the waters of the Grand Line Ocean with a giant splash. The straw-hat crew all tumbled and fell about on the deck when they did.

Zoro groaned, as he had hit his head hard on the mass when he fell. He rubbed at the sore spot with a groan. "Shit," he mumbled.

There was a moment or two where everyone took their time to get ease from their pain, and then out of the blue Luffy shouted. "I wonder if the weaver will work on this ocean!" he laughed.

Nami stood up at that point and nodded. "Oh good idea, maybe it will be easier to ride," she said with a smile.

The others then gathered around at the other end of the boat laughing and going on about their new machine they got from Sky Island.

Zoro was about to get up and train then, when his stomach growled. Gently he placed a hand over it. "Hungry…," he mumbled and stood up. He took a glanced at the cook and watched as he went into the galley. Zoro frowned. _I doubt he'll give me anything. _

Despite the doubtful thought, Zoro decided to try and see if he could get something from the blond Cook and made his way into the galley. "Hey Cook," he grunted softly.

Sanji turned around and smiled at Zoro, something that came once in a blue moon. "Hey, Marimo, you want some breadsticks?" he asked, holding out a basket with a few breadsticks left inside. "I made them earlier but you were sleeping."

Zoro blinked, surprised. Usually when he slept through a snack there was never anything left, this was the first time Sanji saved him something. "Thanks," he said and took the remaining sticks and returned the smile. With that he left, munching on the buttery snack happily.

Sanji watched him and shook his head, following him out. He caused and began to shout for Nami, ignoring his captain's pleads of food, and how it was unfair that Zoro had some and he didn't.

**End**

* * *

**Part two will be up soon! **


	22. Merry Romance Part 2

**Rated: M (to be safe :) **

**Romance! (Some drama might come a bit later) **

**Dribble series: Merry Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

**A/N: Took some time but, one more day left and then I got a bit of a vocation. For now, enjoy!**

* * *

**To Damn Hot**

~X~

Sanji's skin hurt each time he moved. It was a curs to have such pale skin when the weather was this hot. He swore it was hotter now then it was in Albasta. Even poor Chopper had to stay below deck to keep cool.

Though the doctor had to come out when Sanji's burns got bad. Now the cook was forced inside the men's bunk, wrapped up gauze and hurting bad. He wasn't even out in the sun for an hour and his skin started to turn red. He was glad Robin noticed or he would have burns worse than second degree.

Even laying there on the couch was hurting, and he was sweating. He couldn't cook and he couldn't move. The Captain wasn't happy about that either, though even Luffy knew to let him rest, well only after Nami punched him a good one. _A sweet Nami, she is so kind~3 _he thought to himself with a smile.

"Oi Cook," said the oh so famillure voice of the Swordsman as he entered the room. Sanji could hear the clunks of his boots as he walked.

"If you are here to fight, I need a range-check," Sanji said with a light sigh.

Zoro chuckled and Sanji decided he liked the sound of that. He then noticed that the moss-head was standing over him. "Yeah, well Chopper asked me to check on you and to rub help put this stuff on you," he said holding up a bluish green bottle so Sanji could see.

"What is it?" Sanji asked, opening his eyes to look at the swordsman.

"It'll cool down the burns you got and make it so you are more comfortable and to use the bathroom on your own."

Sanji blushed though it wasn't noticeable with his already pink cheeks. He gently nodded his head and looked away. "Ah, yeah good idea thanks."

"Yeah, whatever," the swordsman said and placed his swords against the wall as he sat down on the edge of the couch. He then opened the bottle and placed it on the little table. "Sit up; I'll put it on your back."

Sanji groaned and hissed, as he sat up slowly, reaching and grabbing Zoro's shoulder for support. "Thanks," he hissed.

"Hn" Zoro turned so he was sitting behind Sanji. He squirted some of the gel Chopper made for Sanji on his hands, and eased it onto the cooks, red and blotchy back carefully.

It felt nice, Zoro's hands and movements were gentle and for some reason Sanji wasn't surprised. He often did see Zoro with Chopper of course.

The gel began to cool against Sanji's skin and the blond tilted his head back and smiled. "Ahh, that's soo much better."

Zoro blushed and grinned his teeth as he watched Sanji, his stomach doing flip-flops. "Shut up and stop moving," he said with frustration and finished the gel on his back and then moved away to let Sanji lay down again. "Bastard, do the rest yourself, I am sure you can handle it!" he said, grabbed his swords and ran right out of the room.

Sanji watched after him a bit confused, but shrugged it off and began to rub the rest of the Gel onto his arms and chest. "Weird Marmio…."

**End…**


	23. Merry Romance Part 3

**A/N: Merry Romance part 3**

**A/N: Sorry took so long yet again**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

* * *

**Yum**

**~X~**

It was a few days, and Sanji was feeling better. Not completely, but enough to where he could move again. Right now the cook was in the kitchen. He wasn't aloud near the stove yet; Chopper wanted him to stay away from hot things for another few days. So, Sanji was making sushi for everyone to snack on. If he needed the stove, someone else would do that part of the cooking for him.

For the moment, it was Zoro. The greenhead, was preparing the rice for Sanji so the blond could use it to wrap the fish up. He was sitting at the kitchen table as he worked with the food. It was easy work for Sanji.

Today he wore light clothes, an over sized t-shirt and a pair of Zoro's sweatpants. His own clothes were a bit to snug and irritated his skin. He didn't know what it was, but he felt rather giddy wearing Zoro's clothes. Even the t-shirt was Zoro's.

"The new batch of rice is on cook," Zoro said from over his shoulder. "Are you done with those?" he asked, making his way over to the table and sitting next to the blond.

"Just about, they need to be set into personal lunch boxes or Luffy will eat them all in one gulp," he said with a smile, offering him one.

Zoro took the sushi happily and took a bite. "Yum," he said, the words slipping out of his mouth before he could catch them. "I mean, okay…."

Sanji smirked, but didn't say anything about the little 'yum' comment. "So can you do that? I need to go see chopper and change some of my bandages."

With that, Sanji stood up and made his way out of the room. When he moved passed Zoro he scratched the greenhead on the head and winked.

Zoro watched him with a smile and shook his head. Their relationship was getting weird, but he was liking it.

**End?**


End file.
